Meninos E Meninas
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: garotos... perto de uma mulher, são só garotos.


**Disclaimer:**

**- YYH não me pertence, sou apenas uma deturpadora de seus personagens.**

**- A canção "Garotos" que aparece na fic é do Leoni, todos os merecidos créditos a ele.**

**Eu sempre quis escrever uma fic com vários casais, e essa é minha primeira vez, então sejam gentis... hunf!**

* * *

**Meninos e Meninas**

Ele não sabia explicar. Nem queria, não era do seu feitio fingir ser mais inteligente do que realmente era. E aquilo não tinha nada a ver com inteligência.

Kuwabara parou de brigar, de beber, voltou a estudar. Trabalhava duro numa firma de automóveis, segunda a sexta, treinava com Yusuke aos sábados, fazia tudo direito. Não arrumava mais brigas na rua. Não desrespeitava ninguém.

Porque quando ele chegava no fim do dia, ela sorria e dizia:

-Dê seu melhor, Kazuma-kun! Eu estou orgulhosa de você!

Então olhava pela milésima vez nos olhos da koorime, e sentia como se o mundo se abrisse pela primeira vez. Naquele dia também, coçou a cabeça e cerrou os punhos, com força:

-Eu farei Yukina! Eu vou fazer você sempre se orgulhar de mim!

Ela não entendia bem porquê de toda aquela animação da parte dele, mas sorria, mesmo assim. Devia ser importante, não era ela que ia atrapalhar.

Encorajar Kuwabara era uma dessas coisas que a fazia se sentir bem.

Mas às vezes, ela ficava imaginando o que, afinal, deixava o Kazuma-kun sempre tão feliz...

_seus olhos e seus olhares_

_milhares de tentações_

_meninas são tão mulheres_

_seus truques e confusões_

Keiko era uma dessas meninas lindas, inteligentes e com poder pra ter de tudo na vida. E Yusuke era um desses caras que tinha nascido com a bunda pra lua, pra ter uma mulher assim.

-Do que você está rindo?

-De você. É uma bobona por ter se casado comigo, Keiko.

-O que eu posso fazer? Eu sempre quis um príncipe das Trevas de estimação.

-Estimação?!

Ele ameaçou ranger os dentes, levando um beliscão nas orelhas.

-Pare de reclamar, Yusuke. Eu não ia desistir de você.

-Foi por pouco.

-Era minha sina...

-Keiko?

-Hun?

-Se eu voltar pro Makai...

-Eu não vou te esperar de novo.

Ela se sentou no colo do marido, com aquele sorriso ao mesmo tempo maroto e ameaçador que só uma mulher como ela sabia fazer.

-Da próxima vez, Yusuke Urameshi, eu _vou _com você.

_se espalham pelos pêlos_

_boca e cabelo_

_peitos e poses e apelos_

Da primeira vez ele acordou com um grunhido rouco em seu ouvido, e descobriu que estava debaixo de um teto espelhado.

Ela riu, sorriu, arrumou suas coisas e se foi, sem pedir mais nada.

Da segunda vez, não tinha espelho, não tinha parede, não tinha nada. A praia sequer adormecia para os dois.

E ela sorriu e apenas disse "Bom dia raposa, o sol já nasceu."

Da terceira vez, Kurama a segurou com força na porta do seu quarto e pediu pra ela ficar.

Shizuru soltou de leve a fumaça do seu cigarro, e perguntou:

-O cheiro não incomoda suas rosas?

Kurama riu, sorriu e fechou a porta do quarto.

_me agarram pelas pernas_

_certas mulheres como você_

_me levam sempre onde querem_

Ele não sabia o que fazer.

Só isso. Era simples e fácil. Estava completamente perdido.

Se para o koorime emburrado estar apaixonado já era algo ridículo, se apaixonar pela baka onna saltitante não era o melhor dos acontecimentos.

Afinal, o que tinha nela? O sorriso bobo e inquieto, o olhar leve que ela sempre lhe dava, minuto a minuto? O jeito como ela nunca desistia de falar com ele, mesmo ouvindo xingos, resmungos, hunfs?

O maldito hunf que agora ela decifrava como se fosse uma segunda língua.

-Eu só quero... saber se... se você quer vir comigo, Hiei.

Ele desceu da árvore, segurando a vontade de fazer aquele "hunf" de novo.

Olhou pra ela, quieto.

Sem hunf, ou ela ia adivinhar. Ela ia saber.

E era segredo.

-Você... quer?

Ele sorriu de lado, satisfeito. E a beijou de leve.

De olhos abertos, podia ver o olhar perplexo de Botan sobre ele.

Agora sim, uma língua que ela ainda não conhecia.

_garotos não resistem _

_aos seus mistérios_

_garotos nunca dizem não_

_garotos como eu_

_sempre tão espertos_

_perto de uma mulher_

_são só garotos_

Ele respirou fundo.

Kazuma Kuwabara estava decidido de que, naquela noite, se declararia a sério para Yukina, sua linda sereia de gelo.

Vestiu a melhor calça, a camisa engomada, sapatos pretos e brilhantes. Comprou flores, passou perfume, loção e água de colônia.

Yukina o olhou curiosa e perguntou aonde ele ia, tão bonito.

Bonito.

Ela disse bonito.

Bonito.

Yukina o achava bonito, com aqueles olhos coloridos e risonhos dela.

Kuwabara deu um sorriso sem graça e disse apenas que já tinha se esquecido.

_seus dentes e seus sorrisos_

_mastigam meu corpo e juízo_

_devoram os meus sentidos_

_eu já não me importo comigo_

Keiko não era do tipo manhosa, mas tinha duas coisas que ela detestava: limpar sapatos e ver Yusuke tomando porrada.

Ir para o Makai de novo não era nada. Ela podia não ser forte, mas estava tão mal humorada por causa das regras atrasadas que se algum youkai aparecesse em sua frente virava pó só de olhar.

E depois, estavam todos os meninos. E Yusuke. Ela se sentia mais que protegida.

O problema não era esse. Era ter que ver seu marido tomando socos, chutes, enquanto ela não podia fazer nada.

Aquilo a deixava irritada, nervosa. Acabada.

Por isso, ela achou que não era nada vomitar na primeira luta.

Talvez fosse alguma coisa, enjoar na segunda.

Não houve terceira. Ela tinha desmaiado e Yusuke largou tudo pra socorrê-la. Mas não era nada.

Era só mais um herdeiro das Trevas querendo entrar cedo demais no torneio...

_então são mãos e braços_

_beijos e abraços_

_pele, barriga e seus laços_

Era mais que receio, ou medo. Era pânico.

Shizuru tinha um terrível pavor daquele vestido branco. Da grinalda caindo nos olhos. Do buquê de lírios. Daquela gente afobada esperando por ela do outro lado da porta.

Tremia como se fosse uma criança com medo de monstro.

Kurama abriu a porta, sorrindo, e a segurou por um longo tempo.

A igreja já tocava seus sinos, anunciando o adiantado da hora.

-Passou?

-Não. Eu odeio branco, fico horrível.

-Melhor pra mim, assim ninguém fica te olhando demais.

-Eles vão olhar! Vão! Eu sou a _noiva_, e todo mundo vai olhar pra mim!

-Então vou ter que arrancar alguns olhos depois da festa.

Ela se afastou, agarrando o buquê com força, escondendo nos lábios um sorriso.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso, raposa, quero afogar minhas mágoas naquele bolo gigante.

E era aquela coragem que ele tanto admirava nela.

_são armadilhas e eu_

_não sei o que faço_

_aqui de palhaço_

_seguindo seus passos_

Ele não ia admitir tão fácil. Quer dizer, não era só ela pedir com aquela cara de manha que ele sair correndo do meio do inferno – literalmente – para fazer as vontades dela.

Não, não era assim.

Por mais que ele agora estivesse carregando aquele punhado de flor esquisita que nem ele sabia pra quê ela queria.

Mas queria.

E não é que ela fazia o que quisesse com ele, não era isso. Não era assim que funcionava o relacionamento deles.

Depois de tudo... não.

Era só uma estratégia. Uma grande estratégia, afinal, Hiei era inteligente.

Ele não ia chegar _naquele _dia sem nada nas mãos.

E não, ele não andava contando datas agora.

-Hiei... você... você lembrou!?

Mas é que Botan sempre contava.

_garotos não resistem_

_aos seus mistérios_

_garotos nunca dizem não_

_garotos como eu_

_sempre tão espertos_

_perto de uma mulher,_

_são só garotos..._

**OWARI**


End file.
